Wily Castle
'Stage Info' While his Robot Masters are out causing havoc, this is where Dr. Wily makes his home. Of course, there have been multiple Wily Castles over the years. When one is destroyed Dr. Wily simply builds another though sometimes under a different name such as the Wily Fortress. Traps, Mazes, and rebuilt Robot Masters lurk through the halls in a final attempt to stop Mega Man from foiling his plans. 'Stage Layout' Remaining from Smash 4, this stage doesn’t have a whole lot that’s different to it. It’s main platform has increased in length to provide more room for fighting when the Yellow Devil arrives. It also has additional platforms (some that travel on a rail) that will appear around the stage with greater frequency and variety than in Smash 4. When the Yellow Devil is on the stage the additional platforms won’t spawn in and before he can arrive on the field the platforms must disappear first. 'Stage Hazards' Yellow Devil: The Yellow Devil returns as a boss to this stage! Compared to Smash 4 the Yellow Devil doesn’t spawn near as often anymore. In fact, the Yellow Devil can’t spawn in during the first 20 seconds of the match and once its been defeated at least 1 minute must pass in the match before it will return. Please see the attached link in the hazard’s name for more details on this boss fight. Soundtrack * Cut Man Stage - Mega Man of Cut Man's Stage created for Super Smash Bros. 4 * Mega Man Retro Medley - Mega Man Medley created for Super Smash Bros. 4 * Air Man Stage - Mega Man 2 of Air Man's Stage created for Super Smash Bros. 4 * Crash Man Stage - Mega Man 2 of Crash Man's Stage created for Super Smash Bros. Ultimate * Flash Man Stage - Mega Man 2 of Flash Man's Stage created for Super Smash Bros. Ultimate * Mega Man 2 Medley - Mega Man 2 remix medley created for Super Smash Bros. 4 * Mega Man 2 Retro Medley - Mega Man 2 Medley created for Super Smash Bros. 4 * Metal Man Stage - Mega Man 2 of Metal Man's Stage created for Super Smash Bros. Ultimate * Quick Man Stage - Mega Man 2 of Quick Man and Heat Man's Stage created for Super Smash Bros. 4 * Wood Man Stage - Mega Man 2 of Wood Man's Stage created for Super Smash Bros. Ultimate * Mega Man 3 Retro Medley - Mega Man 3 Medley created for Super Smash Bros. 4 * Shadow Man Stage - Mega Man 3 of Shadow Man's Stage created for Super Smash Bros. 4 * Spark Man Stage - Mega Man 3 of Spark Man's Stage created for Super Smash Bros. 4 * Mega Man 4-6 Retro Medley - Mega Man 4, 5, & 6 Medley created for Super Smash Bros. 4 * Splash Woman Stage - Mega Man 9 * Strike Man Stage - Mega Man 10